All or Nothing
by forthright
Summary: AU. In spite of all their differences, Sesshoumaru and Kagome discover common ground... on the ice. A whirlwind romance of the Olympic variety. Sesshoumaru x Kagome. COMPLETE
1. Olympic Trials

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this ridiculous excuse to goof off... especially for the one with excellent form. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **This story can pretty much be blamed on two solid weeks of watching the Winter Olympics that took place in Vancouver in February of 2010. Even if you don't love the Games, you probably wouldn't mind seeing Sesshoumaru in a speed skater's uniform... am I right? Thought so. This story will be short and sweet—seven chapters total, following the prompts of Dokuga Contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. Let the Games begin!

* * *

**Chapter One: Olympic Trials**

Sesshoumaru crouched at the starting line, the tip of one skate piercing the glass-like surface of the track. Muscles coiled. Breathing slowed. Senses vibrated. _This is it. All or nothing. _

"Ready..."

His opponents tensed, and his eyes narrowed, focusing on the block at the beginning of the first turn. _I will get there first. This race is __mine__. _

According to all the commentators and prognosticators, Sesshoumaru Taishou was guaranteed a spot on the Olympic speed skating team, but their words were empty, useless things. If he made it onto their country's team—and ultimately onto the podium—it would be on the strength of his own efforts.

He'd heard it over and over. Fluid. Graceful. Effortless. _They say I make it look easy, but that doesn't mean it __is__. _Hours, days, weeks, months, years—he had sacrificed them all in order to stand here, on the cusp of victory. All to prove himself. All to live up to his father's legacy.

A shot rang through the arena, and Sesshoumaru surged forward, razor-sharp skates biting into the ice as he fought for speed. Though half of these rivals would become his teammates, for the moment, they were the enemy, and as far as he was concerned, they could chase him all the way to the finish. _They will not pass. My track. My lead. My win. _

Bent at the waist, he tucked his hand against his lower back so it anchored his long braid and found his rhythm, skimming across the ice with unrelenting confidence. Every angle was precision. Every turn was perfection.

He easily outdistanced the skaters in his heat, securing his rightful place on the squad. As he lazily glided through his victory lap, cat-slit golden eyes sought and found those of his half-brother, and he gave his chin a haughty lift. _Top that,_ he silently challenged.

When Sesshoumaru stepped off the ice, Inuyasha slapped blade guards against his palm. "Decent time," he smirked. "But I can edge you out by two hundredths, easy."

"In your dreams," drawled Sesshoumaru.

The hanyou laid back his ears before settling his helmet into place and fastening the chin strap. "I'd have swept right past you on the bell lap," he casually remarked. "If the field had been any better, you might've had to _try_." Inuyasha gave his waist-length silver braid a toss before stepping onto the ice to warm up for his heat, which was next on the docket. Since flipping the bird was frowned upon by those who esteemed good sportsmanship, his half-brother had taken to flipping the braid instead. Sesshoumaru huffed, and Inuyasha grinned at him over his shoulder.

The Taishou brothers were infamous in speed skating circles, always competing against one another, always being compared. Sesshoumaru's form was flawless and his speed was enviable, but what Inuyasha lacked in grace, he made up for with guts. The hanyou's come-from-behind victories were legendary in the sport, and many an overconfident front-runner had been robbed of the laurels they were resting on when Inuyasha charged his way into a photo finish. People were hoping to see them go head-to-head during the Winter Games.

Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha looked his way again, then flipped his braid. _Bring it, little brother. _

* * *

Miroku studied the list on his clipboard with a pleased expression. "It's official, sir. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu—they're your team."

"Not a bad lot. Well, you'd best break the news to them."

"I think they're aware, Taishou-sama," the assistant coach chuckled, waving towards the rankings on the big board.

"No, no," tutted the powerfully-built inu-youkai. "I'm talking about my special _condition_."

"Ah... are you _really_ going to make them do it?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Of course! That was an integral part of the deal we made from the beginning. If these boys want to ride my coattails onto the world stage, they'll do _exactly_ what I tell them to do... starting now."

"Are you sure you're not doing this just to piss off your eldest?"

Bronze-gold eyes flashed with amusement. "That's merely a perk."

"Look at them, sir," pleaded the young man. "You're demanding a huge sacrifice on their parts."

"Keh... sacrifice is required in order to compete at this level," declared the head coach of the newly-minted speed skating team. "They'll be unified in their misery... and any resulting rage will merely fuel their determination."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you your methods are unorthodox?"

A dangerous smile spread over the demon's face. "Unorthodox... but effective."

* * *

"Is it true your father is coming out of retirement to coach the team?" eagerly inquired Jakotsu as he skated alongside Inuyasha. "He's like... legendary!"

"Taishou-sama is the only demon to take the short track gold in three consecutive Olympics," Naraku smugly announced, his red eyes assessing his teammates with care.

"Which distances?" Bankotsu inquired.

"_All_ of them," Sesshoumaru supplied with a superior tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha shrugged. "My old man holds a few records, but don't start thinking that's gonna do _you_ any good." He eyed the blue markings on Jakotsu's face and pointed out, "You only made the team because Renkotsu wiped out and took Suikotsu with him."

The auburn-haired quarter-youkai leaned close and murmured, "But I _did_ make the team, dog-boy. That's _all_ that matters."

"Yeah, well... he might be famous, but the old man'll harp on the basics and work our butts off just like any other coach. What's awesome is the fact that he convinced Totosai to work with us."

"Who's he?" Bankotsu asked curiously as they made another slow circuit of the track.

"Best in the business when it comes to blades," grinned Inuyasha.

"I heard his assistant coach is a human," Kouga interjected, pumping the hanyou for more information.

"Miroku's a reiki-user and a damn good one... so there'll be no cheating." The Olympic games were split. Humans competed as equals, and those of youkai descent competed on as level a playing field as possible. In mainstream sports, the competitors' pitted physical abilities against one another. Any attempt to enhance ones' performance by using youki resulted in immediate disqualification. Men and women with keen spiritual senses were often called upon to serve as referees in youkai sporting events, and smart teams trained with one in order to learn how to keep their auras under wraps. "Speak of the devil," Inuyasha added, pointing towards the man who beckoned to them from the sidelines.

"Congratulations, gentlemen," Miroku greeted as the six athletes lined up rink-side. "It looks as though you're already acquainted, so let's cut to the chase." He began distributing business cards. "Practice begins Monday morning at six. Don't bother to show up if you haven't seen her first."

Inuyasha scowled at the card. "What the hell?"

"Taishou-sama's orders," smiled Miroku, holding up two fingers demonstrably. "You'll need to be... ah... _snip snip_!"

Jakotsu's hands slowly dropped to cover his crotch. "_Eh_?"

"I'm confused." Bankotsu idly rubbed at the purple marking on his forehead and asked, "Why are we being referred to... a _stylist_?"

"Yura is _very_ good, top notch," the assistant coach assured. "She's already been given coach's specifications, and she'll work with each of you to personalize as much as possible within those parameters."

Sesshoumaru unclenched his jaw long enough to ask for clarification. "What _exactly_ did Father specify?"

"Haircuts," Miroku calmly replied. "_Short_ haircuts."

"What if we don't _want_ to cut our hair?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Then you're off the team."

"Are you _serious_?" gasped Jakotsu.

"Very." Miroku held up his clipboard. "I have the names of all the runners-up here, should you decide to give up your place on the team."

Sesshoumaru saw red. Literally. As his low growl built in volume, Inuyasha seized his arm and gave his half-brother a shake. "Get a grip! We've got until Monday to talk some sense into him."

Every member of the team turned hopeful gazes to the hanyou. "Do you think you can?" Jakotsu exclaimed.

The brothers exchanged a long look, and Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Nah... we're screwed."

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Red**, and was originally posted on Saturday, February 27, 2010. 1,335 words.


	2. Secondhand Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the one with incredible endurance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secondhand Kiss**

Conscious effort was required to keep Sesshoumaru's hands casually at his sides. No one expected him to smile. No one expected him to wave. However, if he indulged his overwhelming desire to hold his nose, cover his ears, or scowl in distaste, his lack of manners would be all over the evening news. _Athletes endure. _And there was _a lot_ to endure—screaming crowds, flashing cameras, booming announcements, swelling music. Too many people pressed together in the largest of the Olympic venues. Too many voices shrilled for attention. More than once, he heard his name called out by someone in the stands, but he'd begun ignoring them by the time their delegation was a quarter of the way around the stadium.

"Why do we have to be here?" grumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"Because our illustrious father was named flag bearer?" Sesshoumaru replied in a low voice.

"Some honor," sighed the hanyou.

"Solidarity is expected."

"Keh... if I had hair, I'd be flipping it at you right now," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Likewise, little brother." Sesshoumaru still wasn't used to his shorn state and ran a hand over the top of his head before he could stop himself. Miroku had assured them that attending Opening Ceremonies was an integral part of the Olympic experience, but the speed skater was more interested in testing the ice on the short track than in all the hype.

Another country's name was called. Another swell of welcoming applause from the audience. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and focused on remaining detached from the celebratory din... and achieved such success that he actually started when fingertips gently tugged on his sleeve. "Are you all right?" inquired a soft voice.

He looked down into an upturned face of a young woman, her eyes filled with compassion. His gaze flicked to her hand, which she removed, then to her uniform. _A member of our team. _

"You seem distressed," she pressed. "Is it the noise?"

After a guarded moment, he inclined his head. There was no shame in admitting the obvious, but he wondered how she'd been able to tell. Searching for something polite to say, he settled on, "It is a lot to take in."

"Especially for youkai," she agreed, smiling brightly.

"Hnn."

"If you like, I can help," she offered.

A brow arched skeptically, and she imitated his expression. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," she challenged.

"What did you have in mind?" Sesshoumaru inquired stiffly, checking to see if Inuyasha was listening in. The hanyou had drifted off to one side and was talking loudly to Kouga. "...miss?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Kagome, and I can dampen your senses for a while. It'd just be temporary. In fact, you're so powerful, you might need another hit before the evening's over."

His brows drew together in a pucker of confusion. "Explain."

"Easier to show you," she replied.

As she pressed the back of his hand, an unmistakeable pulse of purity skittered across his skin. Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to retaliate, but it didn't take long to comprehend that her touch was giving him relief. A steady trickle of her aura grazed his own, purifying the fringes and numbing his overtaxed senses. _She has finesse... perhaps she's one of the team physicians._

A tug on his hand alerted him to the fact that he'd stopped walking. "We're falling behind, and I should really check on some of the others," she announced. He blinked, and she added, "Here, drink this. It'll help." Kagome folded his limp fingers around a bottle, and then she was gone with a little wave of her hand and a swirl of waist-length black hair.

His brother craned his neck and, spotted him, and dropped back to walk at his side. "Oi... since when do you know Higurashi?"

"I _don't_," Sesshoumaru replied, absently taking a swig of orange-flavored seltzer water. "Is she one of the trainers?"

Inuyasha gave him an odd look. "Where've _you_ been? Even _I_ know she's a figure skater... and a medal contender at that."

"Hnn," he replied, feeling much better.

"Where'd you get that?"

It was only then that Sesshoumaru looked at the drink he'd been given. Though he'd had little more than a sip, the bottle was half-empty, and when he licked his upper lip, he could taste.... "She was wearing lip gloss."

The hanyou glanced around and shrugged. "Probably... most of the girls are. Hey, gimme a swig?"

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened possessively around the bottle as his golden eyes scanned the crowd for another glimpse of his benefactor. "Get your own."

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Orange**, and was originally posted on Sunday, February 28, 2010. 762 words.


	3. Message in a Bottle

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the one who gets his way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Message in a Bottle**

Miroku stopped by the breakfast table where the speed skaters were finishing up their breakfast. "After the qualifying rounds this morning, we have a free afternoon. It's _highly recommended_ that we go to one of the other venues and cheer for our country."

"What're our options?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could catch a bus up into the mountains," the assistant coach explained. "Cross-country, moguls, luge... or here in the city, there's a hockey game, figure-skating, and curling."

Inuyasha's ears folded back, and he grimaced. "Which one's loudest?"

Naraku toyed with one of the curls that Yura had insisted leaving in an artful tousle atop his head. "You couldn't _pay_ me to go into the hockey arena," he vehemently declared. "I went to a game once, and they threw one octopus after another out onto the ice. Tentacles _everywhere_," he said with a shudder. "It was _horrible_."

"I can see how that might be... ah... off-putting," Miroku replied diplomatically.

Kouga snickered, then suggested, "Let's take one of the outdoor venues, then."

"Oooh, have you seen two-man luge?" Jakotsu asked, green eyes sparkling.

"Isn't that the sport where they stack two guys on a sled?" asked Bankotsu incredulously.

"Mm-hmm," the auburn-haired skater replied dreamily, propping his hand on his fist. "What a ride!"

"To each his own," Miroku interjected, trying to corral the conversation. "I need to make arrangements for transportation. If you're all agreed...?"

"Figure skating," Sesshoumaru pronounced quietly, and every eye swung to where he sat at the far end of the table.

"W-what was that?" Inuyasha stammered.

"I'm going to watch the figure skaters," he stated with calm finality.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slouched down in his seat, the hood of his team jacket pulled up to partially muffle the crowd noise. Inuyasha tried to emulate his brother's unconcerned attitude, but his pricked ears gave away just how curious he was about everything that was going on around them. Flags from dozens of countries waved proudly, and friends and fans threw gifts onto the rink—small bouquets, long-stemmed roses, and stuffed animals.

"I'm gonna talk to the old man about switching out the order we skate in for the relay," Inuyasha remarked. "There's something very _wrong_ with the way Jakotsu touches my ass whenever he pushes me off."

"Father will probably keep the order just to enjoy your discomfiture."

The hanyou grumbled a few choice expletives under his breath as a slender young man in a sequin bedazzled bodysuit glided to center stage and took a decidedly emo pose. "So is there a _reason_ why you're so keen to watch fancy-boys abuse perfectly good blades by using them to twirl instead of race?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a shoulder, but finally asked, "When does Higurashi skate?"

"Uhh... lemme see," Inuyasha mumbled, flipping through the program. "Pairs do their qualifying round this evening."

"Fine."

The hanyou sighed and asked, "We're sticking around for six more hours of this?"

"Hnn."

With a groan, Inuyasha stood and patted his pockets. "This place better have a concession stand."

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her final spin and into Hojo's waiting arms just as the music ended... and the crowd exploded. Panting, she smiled triumphantly into her partner's face; warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners before he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You were _amazing_," he declared with feeling.

"We did it!" she laughed, elation outmatching her exhaustion.

They parted to take their bows, and Kagome blinked away tears. So many people. So much applause. Skating on the biggest stage of all, they'd nailed their short program... and it felt _wonderful_. Everything had come together at the perfect time, creating a perfect moment.

Hojo squeezed her hand and they skated to where their coach waited; Kaede's stoic expression was firmly in place, but her black eyes sparkled with excitement. "That'll do, kids," she offered gruffly, dropping a jacket around Kagome's shoulders and leading them to the bench where they'd await their numbers. Before the suspense could build too much, she was distracted by a pair of children in adorable outfits emblazoned with the Olympic logo.

"For you, miss!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart! What's your name?"

"Rin!" she replied, placing an armload of flowers at her feet.

"Thank you so much, Rin! And who are you?" Kagome asked her companion, a redheaded demon-child.

He dropped a bunch of stuffed animals next to the bouquets and replied, "Shippo... uhh, lady? Do you want this or not? Somebody threw it out there for ya." Holding up an empty seltzer water bottle, he said, "There's something inside."

It looked vaguely familiar. "Erm... I'll take it," she said, accepting the odd offering.

Hojo leaned closer and asked, "What do you have there?"

"I'm not sure... message in a bottle?"

She unscrewed the cap and shook a piece of yellow notepaper into her hand. Unrolling it, she read, then reread the message.

_I didn't have the chance to thank you. Where will you be? –Sesshoumaru Taishou_

"The speed skater?" Hojo asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"He's rather presumptuous," her partner frowned.

Just then, a voice came over the intercom, and they were announcing their scores. More applause. More hugs. More tears. There was no need to force a smile as Kagome spoke to one reporter after another, trying to find words to express her happiness—_their_ happiness.

Just before Kaede herded her and Hojo towards the changing rooms, she felt a brief pulse of youki and glanced up towards the emptying stands, where two silver-haired demons leaned against the rails of the upper tier. Sesshoumaru's brow arched inquiringly, and Kagome stifled a giggle. _Hojo's right... he __is__ very presumptuous. _She held up a finger and conferred briefly with Kaede, then met the speed skater's gaze with a smile. Knowing he could hear her perfectly well, she accepted his off-hand invitation. "The practice rink, tomorrow morning at nine-thirty."

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Yellow**, and was originally posted on Sunday, February 28, 2010. 971 words.


	4. Lift and Separate

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the one who isn't kidding. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lift and Separate**

"Totosai's been taking care of _all_ the team's blades—figure skaters, ice dancers, hockey team," Inuyasha rambled. "Our old man says he's been complaining non-stop about the state everyone's gear was in."

"He's never been happier," Sesshoumaru dryly remarked as they skirted the edge of the practice rink.

"Pretty much," his brother smirked.

Just then, Hojo and Kagome breezed past in perfect tandem, building speed before reaching back, digging in, and throwing double toe loops with practiced ease. Other pairs from their delegation and their ice dancing teams were also on the ice, running though sections of their routines.

"You think you could do that?" Inuyasha asked, elbowing his brother when a skater landed a triple lutz right in front of them.

"I'm capable of _much_ more than that, little brother."

"Well, yeah... but _without_ tapping your youki?"

Sesshoumaru watched intently as Hojo tucked into a dizzying spin and replied, "With practice, but I'm not interested in figure skating."

"Uh-huh... then why are you here?" asked the hanyou with a knowing look.

"I think the better question is... why are _you_ here?" Sesshoumaru's stony gaze was dangerous enough to make Jakotsu step backwards, but he was the only other team member paying any attention. The rest of the speed skaters leaned against the rinkside boards, scrutinizing the moves of the athletes on the ice.

Kouga spared the Taishou brothers a glance, rolling his blue eyes. "Get over it already. We're just cheering on the home team... as per coach's orders."

"Hey, let's give it a try," suggested Bankotsu, the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"What, figure skating?" Naraku asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Kouga grinned, fingering Hojo. "Anything he can do we can do better!"

Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted towards Kagome's partner as he performed a lift, holding her aloft with one hand as they glided across the ice. The _placement_ of that hand made his fists clench.

"Let's ask someone!" Jakotsu suggested eagerly. "Is that old lady in charge?"

"If she ain't, she should be," Kouga opined.

In the end, gaining access to the ice was a cinch. Kaede took in Sesshoumaru's markings and Inuyasha's ears and said, "Taishou's boys? I've been expecting you." Looking over the lot of them with sharp eyes, she announced, "We have the rink for another half hour, so make it quick. Any horseplay will land your pretty butts on the wrong side of the back door. Are we clear?" Kagome's coach gave emphasis to her words with a crisp burst of purifying energy that made the demons' hair stand on end.

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused, then moved to the benches to lace into their skates.

"She thinks I'm pretty!" Jakotsu whispered giddily.

"Then she must be blind," Bankotsu jibed.

"Mou... she said _you_ were pretty, too!"

"Half-blind," his teammate conceded.

"My kinda coach," Kouga announced just loud enough so Kaede was sure to overhear. He stepped first onto the ice and glided out with a saucy swish of his tail, and the rest hurried to follow. One after the other, the six speed skaters fell into an easy rhythm, hands clasped behind their backs as they slowly increased their pace, getting used to the feel of the ice. Kouga, Naraku, and Bankotsu quickly adopted the three-man formation they used in Team Pursuit, drafting along the outer edge of the rink.

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly and with a jerk of his chin, called Inuyasha and Jakotsu into line and followed suit. The figure skaters paused in their routines to watch the interlopers, and Kouga was only too happy to demonstrate their skills, pushing the pace until he earned a wolf whistle from a redheaded demoness in a purple practice leotard. Sesshoumaru kept to a slower tempo, gradually tightening his circles as he bided his time, waiting for Miss Higurashi to acknowledge his presence.

Finally, she and Hojo reached the end of their practice run, and Kagome whispered something to him before pushing herself backwards. In an instant, Sesshoumaru darted between them, smoothly tucking the young woman against his side and striking out across the ice.

Hojo propped his hands on his hips, watching them go with a bemused expression on his face; Inuyasha and Jakotsu swooshed to a stop next to him. "She's your... _partner_?" Inuyasha asked.

The young man smiled pleasantly and answered frankly. "We've been paired since she was five and I was seven, so we grew up together... like family."

"Family, huh?" the hanyou grunted. "Well, that's good; my brother probably won't kill you then."

Hojo looked blankly from Inuyasha to Jakotsu, then chuckled weakly. "That's pretty funny."

Jakotsu shook his head pityingly and gave the figure skater's shoulder a sympathetic pat. "He wasn't kidding."

* * *

"Why is a reiki-user a figure skater?" Sesshoumaru inquired as Kagome skimmed at his side, easily matching the pace he set.

"Why is a demon a speed skater?" she tossed back.

"My father's influence."

"Is he the _only_ reason you skate?" Kagome inquired lightly.

He considered briefly and replied, "No."

"Then we're alike." Gently disentangling his hold, she turned so that she was skating backwards in front of him. "I learned to love skating because of my father, but I continue to skate for my ownreasons. And to answer your question... I was already entering junior tournaments before my spiritual abilities surfaced. My mother allowed me a choice."

"You are skilled."

Kagome blushed under the compliment and said, "I was fortunate enough to find a coach whose experience was similar to mine. Kaede has been training me on and off the ice."

"Reiki-users are in demand; you could secure a lucrative position anywhere in the world."

"Weren't you listening, Sesshoumaru," she chided. "I _love_ to skate."

He blinked at the reprimand, then inquired, "Why?"

Kagome turned and resumed skating at Sesshoumaru's side, a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally, she answered, "Whenever Hojo and I are together, it's an exhilarating experience. Skating is as close as I can get to flying."

Envy burned with green intensity through his heart, and Sesshoumaru bent to murmur in her ear. "I can get you closer."

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Green**, and was originally posted on Monday, March 3, 2010. 1,028 words.


	5. Flights of Fancy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the blunt one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flights of Fancy**

The speed skating team had plans to watch the snowboarders' qualifying rounds that afternoon, so Sesshoumaru approached Kagome's coach, intent on gaining permission to bring the figure skater with him up into the mountains. _If she wants to fly, I'll show her what it means to fly! _

Full of his own plans, he cornered Kaede... only to find the tables turned. With all the protectiveness of a demonic she-bear, the old woman backed him into a wall. "No," she growled. "If you want a plaything, there are cheaper ones."

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

"Hojo and Kagome have made it this far. I won't have you squandering this once-in-a-lifetime experience by making her your Olympic conquest."

Golden eyes narrowed. "That is not my intention."

"No?" Kaede challenged. "Are you going to try to tell me that you weren't posturing out there?"

Sesshoumaru drew himself up. He'd only wanted to get Kagome away from the other male because he was... _oh_. He glanced towards the ice, where the young woman was talking animatedly with the rest of his teammates. _I __want__ her? _Frowning slightly, he analyzed his behavior, and with a measure of chagrin, he acknowledged both his interest and the attendant impulses. _Hnn... I __want__ her. That would certainly explain certain behavioral aberrations. _Sitting through eight and a half hours of figure-skating the day before had been a trifle difficult to explain to Father.

Meanwhile, Kaede shook her finger at him and said, "I'm wise to youkai ways, young dog."

_That makes one of us. _Demonkind lived by their instincts, and he'd been taught since childhood to hone and to trust them. At the moment, he felt as if they'd been sneaking out behind his back. Really, he would have liked more say in such a vital decision, but he could hardly argue with his instinctive choice. _If I want her, then she must be worth having. _

"You certainly cannot care for her," the old woman scornfully declared. "You're only thinking of yourself, and your passing fancy could leave her with a lifetime of regret. I _won't_ stand for it!"

Elegant brows drew together as he considered the obstacle in his path. He would not beg Kagome's watchdog, but neither would he allow her insinuations to go unanswered. "I do _not_ toy with females."

"You're serious?" Kaede demanded, folding her arms over her ample chest. "You intend to pursue her as a potential?"

When Sesshoumaru hesitated, her expression darkened until it was positively thunderous, but he refused to be rushed. Holding up one long, clawed finger, he watched Kagome compare skates with Jakotsu. He barely knew her, but what he'd seen thus far pleased him. Inuyasha met his gaze and made a little eyebrow jiggle that translated into approval; the airing of an unsolicited opinion irked the inu-youkai, though he was gratified his brother seemed inclined to accept her. Finally, he turned to Kaede and calmly replied, "I do."

"Why?"

He shrugged a shoulder and loftily replied, "My reasons are my own."

Black eyes scrutinized his face, but she relaxed slightly. "Well, you're not doing her any favors. If she's going to give her all in tomorrow's competition, her heart needs to be _there_," Kaede asserted. "_Not_ fluttering over you."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and said, "I understand the value of patience."

"You'll wait?"

"Hnn."

"Until the Olympics are over?" the old woman pressed.

"Agreed."

"Then she can accompany you and your teammates today... on one other condition."

Sesshoumaru was startled by the offer of a compromise, but wasn't about to say as much. "Name it."

Kaede smiled.

* * *

When the speed skating team thudded their way down the bus steps and into sunshine, they filled their lungs with clean, mountain air and exhaled with smiles. "Oh, yeah! This is more like it!" exclaimed Kouga.

Miroku herded them together and pointed out the several hundred square kilometers of forested slopes that had been set aside for youkai athletes to blow off steam and reminded them what time they needed to regroup for the ride back into the city. "Whatever you do, _don't_ start any trouble. We still have more than half of our races ahead, but all it takes is one squabble to put us in the middle of an international incident... and on a plane home."

"Yes, Mother," Inuyasha grumbled, his ears pricking forward when a cheer sounded from one of the courses above. "We'll behave."

"Kinda hard _not_ to with her along," Kouga smirked, jerking a thumb at Kaede, who leaned on Hojo's arm as she stepped off the bus. The old woman looked sharply at the wolf-youkai, who grinned unrepentantly.

"We're _not_ taking any risks," voiced Naraku, whose red eyes were already assessing the other spectators.

"With the ladies present, we'll be on our best behavior!" Bankotsu smoothly pledged.

"What he said," agreed Jakotsu, fluttering his lashes playfully.

Kagome giggled at their antics, but Kaede rolled her eyes.

Once Miroku turned them loose, it took all of three minutes to run into mischief... literally. The leader of a group of demons that crossed their path made a point of bumping shoulders with Sesshoumaru. "What's this? A Taishou?" exclaimed the youkai who sported a thick plait of blue hair. Turning to his three companions in mock surprise, he snidely declared, "How the mediocre have fallen!"

"Ryura!" snarled Inuyasha.

The demon acknowledged the hanyou with the barest of glances, then met Sesshoumaru's cool gaze. "I hardly recognized you... Crop-top."

"My, my, my... they've _all_ been shorn," crooned Ryura's redheaded teammate, also affecting amazement. "Such a pity."

"They must be desperate for a few hundredths if they submitted to something so emasculating," leered a third youkai, who bore a white diamond on his forehead.

"It's a wonder they didn't dock the puppy's ears and the wolf's tail," declared the fourth demon in a gravelly voice.

"Watch it," growled Kouga, blue eyes glinting.

"If you have something to prove, do it on the ice," Bankotsu sweetly invited, his jaw set in a grim line.

Naraku stepped forward with hands upraised. "Easy, now... we're only here to watch the Games, same as you."

"Is _that_ all you came to do?" Ryura rejoined. "Then you certainly won't go home disappointed. _We're_ here to win."

"Leave," Sesshoumaru quietly demanded.

His warning was completely ignored. The redhead elbowed his teammate and speculated, "All of them have been clipped. I wonder if they're castrated as well?"

"We should be able to tell once they're in their uniforms," snickered Ryura.

"You certainly are hard of hearing for youkai," Kagome offered pleasantly.

Kaede harrumphed and said, "More like dull-witted, picking a fight they can neither start nor finish."

"Oooh? What have we here?" the redhead inquired with a cruel smile. He took a step towards the women and immediately found two silver-haired inu barring his path.

"Back off, Kyora," snapped Inuyasha.

At Sesshoumaru's low growl, the rest of his teammates slipped into a defensive position around the three humans. However, before the tension could escalate, the tingle of purity sharpened the air around the group. "I suggest you four move along," Kagome quietly declared.

"Are you threatening us, reiki-user?" snarled the demon with the white marking on his brow.

"Actually, I feel threatened," she replied in reasonable tones. "I'm prepared to defend myself if absolutely necessary."

"You know," Kaede mused aloud. "They brought up emasculation earlier. I'd wager your control is good enough to unman them from here."

Jakotsu's eyes bulged. "You could purify their bits off?"

"Tell me you're kidding," begged Bankotsu, who edged slightly away from the building energy at his back.

"Want to try me?" Kaede dared.

"Ma'am, you are seven kinds of scary," Kouga declared with feeling.

Ryura bared his teeth in a show of distaste. "It's no surprise they're consorting with humans; most of them are so watered down, you can't really consider them youkai."

"Halves and quarters," spat his deep-voiced teammate. "Not worth our time."

Their leader jerked his head, and they stalked away, giving the rest of them a good view of the logo on the backs of their jackets—four slashes that looked like claw marks.

"Who were they?" Kagome inquired.

"Ryura, Kyora, Jura, and Gora—they call themselves the Four War Gods," Naraku explained.

"Pompous asses," grumbled Kouga.

"Their clans take great pride in their heritage," continued the red-eyed hanyou.

"Pretty-talk for bigotry," the wolf-youkai filled in.

Naraku nodded and concluded, "They've been turning in some of the best short track times all year, so they're expected to dominate the ice."

"Are you going to let them?" Kagome asked, a knowing smile already quirking her lips.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied with a fierce smile. "These Games will be _ours_."

* * *

They joined the crowds looking for room in the stands surrounding the half-pipe, but it was impossible to get seats together. With a little scheming, Sesshoumaru managed to leave Kaede and Hojo in Kouga's care before escorting Kagome towards a section further along the course. When Bankotsu, Naraku, and Jakotsu split off to grab a few seats near the top of the next set of bleachers, Kagome was left with the Taishou brothers for escorts.

"Why did those other speed skaters make such a big deal about your hair?" she asked once they claimed a scrap of space in the next stands.

Inuyasha snorted and replied, "Because we look like a bunch of plucked chickens!"

Kagome peered at Sesshoumaru's hair, which certainly looked good in her estimation. Fine strands of spun silver were neatly parted so they framed the crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Turning to check Inuyasha, she noted that the coarser texture of his hair made it stand up crazily around his peaked ears; chin-length sidelocks sort of covered the place where his human ears would have been. Looking back to Sesshoumaru, she shrugged and said, "What's the big deal? Lots of youkai have short hair."

"They are the exception."

"I'm guessing there's a reason?" Kagome prompted.

Sesshoumaru reached for a lock of her hair, winding it loosely around his finger. "For most species of youkai, hair is an indicator of strength. In essence, it's a status symbol."

"Longer is stronger," quipped Inuyasha.

"And you both had longer hair... before now?"

"Damn straight," muttered the hanyou sulkily.

Sesshoumaru gently tugged Kagome's glossy black tress, and she tried to fathom the odd yearning quality to his gaze. _It's as if he still mourns the loss. _

"Indeed," he finally replied.

"How long was it?" she inquired gently.

A bitter smile twisted across Sesshoumaru's lips. "Past my knees."

"I can hardly picture that!" she breathed, awe plain on her face.

"Keh. _All_ of us had hair up till the Olympic Trials."

"So... getting haircuts was a team thing?" Kagome asked. "For unity or something?"

"Dunno for sure," Inuyasha scowled. "My old man probably just likes to torture us."

"If no one wanted to cut their hair, why didn't you refuse?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and explained, "Our father is the most decorated speed skater in the world, and most up and coming athletes would do _anything_ for the opportunity to work with him."

"He came out of retirement for these Games... mostly to give us the chance to beat Ryura's team," Inuyasha added. "Their elitist full-blood crap kinda peeves him. Can't imagine why."

At his rakish grin, Kagome laughed, then considered Sesshoumaru. "You're half-brothers?"

"Hnn."

"So your family is accepting where humans are concerned?" she asked coyly.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils quivered as he gazed into her upturned face. With a faint smile, he replied, "My opinions are formed on an individual basis."

"Good," she replied with a warm smile.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly released the silky tendril he'd been toying with and tried to pay attention to the announcer who was introducing the judging panel. Just before the first snowboarder made his run, Kagome leaned into him and remarked, "Maybe your father made you cut your hair to test your resolve."

He hummed softly and replied, "He demanded an unnecessarily personal sacrifice."

"Giving your all usually means giving up something," she replied seriously.

"To gain something better?" he smoothly inquired, shifting so she fit more closely against his side.

"Going for the gold," she murmured. "Kaede calls it a fragment of immortality... to be remembered for one shining moment of perfection."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but remembering his promise to Kaede, he closed it again. He would have to bide his time before telling Kagome that he could get her closer to _that_ dream as well.

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Blue**, and was originally posted on Wednesday, March 10, 2010. 2,082 words. **FYI: **Ryura, Jura, Kyora, and Gora are the names of the four War Gods that appear in the fourth IY movie, _Fire on the Mystic Island_. I borrowed them to form a rival speed skating team.


	6. Throwing Caution

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the one who understands sacrifice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Throwing Caution**

Hojo looked up over the edge of his book when Kagome let herself into the room he shared with one of the other figure skaters on their team. He shifted to accommodate his partner, who flopped beside him on the narrow bed, then went back to reading. Trying to rest through pre-competition restlessness was best done together, especially since Kagome usually needed to talk to calm herself down. Smiling to himself, Hojo began a silent count... _10... 11... 12...._

"Do I ever do crazy things?" she blurted.

Kagome twisted around so she could see his face, and he patiently marked his spot before setting his book aside. "That depends on your definition of crazy. Are we talking attempting-to-land-a-quad crazy or let's-shop-for-new-costumes crazy?" Hojo inquired with a straight face. "Or my new personal favorite, purifying-the-bits-off-rival-speed-skaters crazy."

"I didn't actually do it!" she protested.

"_Could_ you have?" he challenged.

She frowned thoughtfully and replied, "Theoretically... yes."

"I've never been so _glad_ to be human," Hojo teased.

"You know I _never _would," she grumbled, poking his leg.

"Yes, I know," he acknowledged warmly. "So... what kind of crazy are we talking about, Kagome?"

She scooted closer and confided, "I think I'm going to fall in love."

"Just like that?" Hojo inquired after a startled pause.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed. "Should it have been harder?"

"Not necessarily," he sighed. "Though your timing could be better. You may be packing too many once-in-a-lifetime experiences into one trip."

She giggle softly, then said, "I always thought I'd play hard to get, but apparently my heart wasn't in the mood for games."

"What about _these_ Games?" he asked seriously.

"We'll win them," she replied breezily.

"I wasn't aware presumption was contagious," Hojo remarked dryly.

She raised her brows and sweetly asked, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

With a shake of his head, he wisely moved the conversation onto safer paths. "Who's the lucky fellow?" her inquired, playfully adding, "As if it wasn't obvious."

Kagome squirmed under his knowing look. "Was I _that_ obvious?"

"Not half as obvious as he was."

"You think?" she whispered.

Hojo patted her hand. "I _know_."

Color rose in her cheeks, and she mumbled, "That's nice to hear. I wasn't sure; he seemed to be holding back somehow."

"I suppose this means the end," Hojo casually commented, manfully trying to keep abreast of the sadness the realization brought.

Kagome blinked and asked, "The end of what?"

He waved between them and simply replied, "Us."

"What? No!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "We're a team, Hojo!"

Kind brown eyes crinkled, but his smile wobbled. "I got the distinct impression that those who manhandle Sesshoumaru Taishou's girl aren't long for this world. He looked ready to rip my arm off during yesterday's practice."

"I'll just have to explain," Kagome announced, her eyes glinting.

"Please do," Hojo replied earnestly. "However first things must come first. It may have slipped your mind, but we have to skate the long program tonight."

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little keyed up, I guess," he admitted, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "I'll be fine once we begin our warm up." Their routine for competitions was set in stone, but they still had an hour and a half before Kaede put them through their paces. Until then, their only concern was to rest and relax.

"Before then... would you help me with something?"

He knew Kagome _very_ well, so he knew in an instant that she was up to something... and needed an accomplice. Hojo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Something... a _little_ crazy," she admitted.

"Are we talking I-want-to-paint-your-toenails crazy... or let's-promise-to-get-matching-tattoos crazy?" he asked with visible trepidation.

Kagome's smile did nothing to ease his mind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru moodily toweled his hair even though it hardly needed the attention. He'd never realized that the time-consuming process of washing, drying, untangling, and braiding his hair was such an integral part of relaxing before a competition until it was taken from him. Plucking peevishly at his bangs, he paced back and forth in the small room he shared with his half-brother.

In order to comply with the non-use of youki rule during competitions, athletes of demonic descent used various methods to either expend or lock away their inherent power. Since Kouga preferred to wear himself out the old-fashioned way, Father had taken the rest of the team to the designated area on the forested slopes above the city for some elaborate game of hunt-and-chase. However, Sesshoumaru preferred to contain his youki, drawing it into a deep reservoir at the core of his being. Sadly, that process came most naturally while he cared for his hair.

Letting the towel drop around his shoulders, Sesshoumaru noted the time and sighed. Miroku would be checking on him soon to monitor the hold he maintained over his youki. With another, lengthier sigh, he dropped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling; tabling his annoyance with his father, he let his eyes drift shut and composed himself. There were two races on today's docket, and being ready _then_ meant preparing himself _now_.

Some youkai made a fuss about the so-called indignity of competing as humans would, but Sesshoumaru _liked_ the fact that stringent limitations forced the various species to compete on a level playing field. He couldn't defy gravity during a race, nor was he permitted to boost his speed. It all came down to muscle, balance, agility, and discipline.

His father had been a huge supporter of the expansion of the Olympic games to include those of youkai descent. They competed alongside humans in an effort to foster good will and greater acceptance. Sesshoumaru was almost positive that the main reason Father had taken up speed skating was to encourage that harmony... and smooth the way for the increasing number of 'halves and quarters' in the world. _A service I may be thanking him for one day. _

A gentle rap drew the inu-youkai from his thoughts, and he smoothly rose and crossed the room, thinking that Miroku was unusually early. His nose informed him otherwise, and after an uncertain pause, he opened the door. "Hojo," he greeted. The young man wore their delegation's official Olympic warm-up suit, and though he smiled up at the demon filling the narrow doorway, Sesshoumaru was perversely pleased that he seemed nervous. Taking full advantage of his superior height, he peered down his nose at the figure skater. "You're not as comfortable around youkai as your partner," he calmly remarked.

"I doubt _anyone_ is more comfortable around new people than Kagome," Hojo replied evenly.

"Hnn... granted."

"She sent me over," he continued.

Sesshoumaru's brows lowered a fraction as he realized that Hojo was positively drenched in Kagome's scent. It clung to him, intimate in its intensity, and it set the youkai's teeth on edge. "Oh?"

"This is for you," Hojo announced, lifting a plain white box. "From her."

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru accepted it, his long fingers closing possessively around the unmarked package. He breathed deeply, trying to divine its contents, but came up empty. "Is there a message?"

"I think this speaks for itself," Hojo replied, then excused himself with a graceful little bow.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and returned to the bed, all the while scrutinizing the mysterious box. Even though there was no tag, he would have known it was from Kagome, for her scent hung thickly around it. Golden eyes crossed slightly as he inhaled, savoring his anticipation before lifting the lid.

His jaw dropped.

Several moments of stunned silence slipped by before he gently lifted a heavy coil of black hair from the box. The thick braid was tied at both ends by indigo ribbons, and from one, a note had been suspended.

_Giving my all, Kagome_

Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly and murmured, "This was an unnecessarily personal sacrifice."

Even so, he was awed by the gesture. No one had ever given him something so stunningly... appropriate. His expression slowly softened until a smile found its way onto his lips, then hardened with fierce resolve. _All__. Yes... at this Games, it must be all or nothing. _

* * *

**End Note: **Since I love the structure a challenge presents, each of the seven chapters of this story will follow the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This one was for **Indigo**, and was originally posted on Saturday, March 13, 2010. 1,353 words.


	7. Crowning Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this behind the scenes moment... especially for the ones with titles to defend in four years' time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **This story was a whim, written purely for the fun of it. I'm pleased so many of you found my diversion diverting. Your laughter is my pleasure. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crowning Moment**

Miroku rapped his knuckles against his clipboard to gain the skaters' attention, and began, "As you all know, Team Pursuit is our last event at these Games. After giving the matter serious consideration, Taishou-sama has determined that there will be no changes in personnel. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Jakotsu—suit up."

"R-really?" Jakotsu stammered, his green eyes widening.

Inuyasha elbowed him and muttered, "Of course, idiot! You think the old man's gonna risk screwing up our rhythm when it matters most?"

Sesshoumaru understood his teammate's surprise. Naraku and Bankotsu had been speculating all week about the final assignments for this race. They thought it made sense to swap out Kouga for Jakotsu since the wolf-youkai was second only to Sesshoumaru in speed. However, the ebullient young skater had been partnered with the Taishou brothers since the beginning of training, and their transitions were seamless. Jakotsu might not be the fastest member of the team, but the three of them skated in perfect sync. Dropping a heavy hand on the shorter athlete's shoulder, Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Ready?"

Jakotsu drew himself up, and traces of his demonic heritage lent his smile a frightening intensity. "I won't my teammates down."

"Yeah, yeah... for coach and country and all that," grumbled Inuyasha. "Let's warm up already!"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed, moving to his sports bag. He was privately relieved that his father was showing sense. Kouga was a natural leader, and putting two alpha males on the same team usually caused an undercurrent of friction, which would be disastrous. Sesshoumaru suspected that more than anything, his father wanted to make a statement. _He's pitting a full-blood, a half-blood, and a quarter-blood against Ryura and his lot. When we step onto the top tier of the platform, it'll overturn theirs._

As he withdrew a neatly folded uniform, he let his knuckles bump against the white box that occupied one corner of the bag. Since receiving the gift, he hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of Kagome—not in person anyhow. Since her and Hojo's triumphant performance, she'd been dragged to one interview after another while Sesshoumaru had been immersed in an unrelenting series of qualifying heats, photo finishes, and medal ceremonies. He had to content himself with watching her on television in his father's suite, and though it was difficult to say for sure, he thought she was looking a little weary of all the media attention. _Her smile was brighter in person. _

"You gonna be this slow on the ice?" Inuyasha gruffly inquired. Sesshoumaru glanced up and was surprised to find the room had emptied while he was spacing out. Flicking a glance at the open bag and its precious cargo, the hanyou grinned and said, "Once you're done psyching yourself up, get your ass into the next room. Miroku's already started the warm-up, and you're my stretching partner."

With a friendly exchange of rude gestures, the brothers moved to rejoin their teammates.

* * *

Kagome leaned forward in her seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the athletes waiting for the go-ahead to step onto the ice. If Hojo was right, Sesshoumaru was skating next. Her partner had moved back a couple rows and was immersed in a highly technical conversation with Bankotsu, who'd developed an intense interest in figure skating when all his attempts to imitate Hojo's triple toe loop had sent him sprawling on his backside. Since youkai were limited to three Olympic games in any given sport, the quarter-youkai was seriously considering trading his speed skates for figure skates when his stint on the short track was over.

When someone settled into the vacant seat at her side, Kagome glanced over, then did a double-take at the unmistakeable silver hair, golden eyes, and violet cheek stripes of Sesshoumaru's father. Bronze-gold eyes slanted her way, and her new companion's lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "Hello, young lady," he rumbled.

"Erm... hello, Taishou-sama," she managed.

The inu-youkai nodded pleasantly, then turned his attention back to the rink. "So... how many reporters have asked more questions about your hair than your performance?"

Kagome giggled softly and patted black hair that clung close to her head in little waves. "They all ask _both _questions; the only thing that changes is the order they ask them in."

"And which is first in most people's minds?" he inquired lightly.

"The hair," she replied with an eyeroll.

"Keh... figures. People are easily distracted by unimportant things," he consoled. "My son speaks well of you."

"Sesshoumaru?"

His father laughed and said, "Inuyasha, actually."

She blushed, and he smirked slightly. "He thinks you've improved Sesshoumaru's focus, and he's not far off the mark. My eldest has always been unusually cool and collected... but these Games are bringing out the best in him. He's shown real passion out there."

"You must be very proud," she murmured.

"I am," he assured as his sons made an appearance on the ice and began to loosen up for their final race. "The way he's been racing this week... it reminds me of how his brother skates."

"He's giving his all?" she ventured.

The inu-youkai took her hand in his gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. Searching her eyes with rapt intensity, he said, "My dear, it just goes to show the difference a human heart can make."

* * *

Their delegation's organizers were positively giddy over the speed skaters' dominance on both the short and long tracks, and it was their earnest desire to have one of Taishou-sama's sons carry their delegation's flag in the closing ceremony. A fuss was made about the appropriateness... the symmetry... and the symbolic passing of the torch to the next generation. Though he'd been given the choice, Sesshoumaru gladly dumped the honor in his brother's lap.

"It'll be the first time a hanyou's been flag-bearer," their father exulted.

Smirking at his brother, Sesshoumaru muttered, "Go make history."

With a show of half-hearted grumpiness, Inuyasha elbowed his sibling and whispered, "Go get her."

* * *

Speeches were made, anthems were sung, flags were lowered, and the torch was doused. With the formalities out of the way, the host country kicked off a celebration, and though the Games had officially ended, the athletes were invited to linger and make a few more memories. Music filled the stadium, and people were reveling in the afterglow of their Olympic experience. Kagome managed to stay in the thick of it—singing, dancing, laughing, hugging, picture-taking, and promise-making. Once he was certain that Hojo would not leave her side, Sesshoumaru struck out across the floor, intent upon locating the figure skating coach.

Kaede didn't seem at all surprised to see him. "Congratulations on your many successes," she offered, nodding to the medals decorating his chest.

"I kept my promise," he announced succinctly.

She scrutinized his face and said, "I take it you're not content to rest on _those_ laurels?"

"Patience has its reward," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

The old woman harrumphed. "As agreed, you'll have your chance. _Talk_ to her."

"Away from here," he bargained.

She spared a scornful glance for the hullabaloo underway. "Can't say as I blame you. I'll trust you to bring her back to the Village... at a _decent_ hour."

"I will."

"There's a flight point at the south-eastern corner of this building," she mentioned nonchalantly.

"Hnn."

With a grumble and a huff, she added, "Don't get carried away!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

Kagome laughed and posed with the two wolf-youkai snowboarders she'd met during their qualifying rounds. They already seemed like lifelong friends... as did so many of the others she'd met in the last two weeks. _I can't believe it's over... and tomorrow we have to go back to normal. _Of course, she couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed, cuddle up with her cat, and eat her mother's cooking, but there were things she would miss about the Games... and most of them were people. Like everyone else, she was swapping contact information like crazy.

She realized Sesshoumaru was approaching long before she caught sight of him. In a gesture of extreme politeness, he was sending out threads of youki to alert her to his presence. Most of the demons she was bumping shoulders with weren't bothering with the formality, but his observance of this protocol made her happy. Not only did it give her a chance to try to calm the giddy whirl of her emotions, it was an acknowledgment of her status as a reiki-user.

Slow and steady, he worked his way though the milling crowds, and Kagome excused herself from the knot of bobsledders she'd been chatting with. In a nervous gesture she hadn't known she'd developed until her hair was too short to accommodate the habit, she reached up to push her hair behind her ears and came up empty. He caught the movement and smirked faintly. "Still adjusting?" he inquired, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the din.

"Yes," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "It's never been this short before."

Sesshoumaru raised a hand, and for a moment, Kagome thought he was going to touch her newly cropped hair, but he checked himself and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. Bending at the waist until they were practically nose-to-nose, he announced, "We'll stay as long as you like, but when you're ready to leave, you're coming with me."

_Presumption, thy name is Taishou. _With the spark of challenge in her eyes, Kagome replied, "I am?"

"Hnn."

Relenting a little, she said, "I'd need to talk to Kaede first."

Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head and replied, "She knows. This is what we agreed."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "What do you mean... _agreed_?"

"Not here," he replied firmly. "When you're ready to leave, we'll talk."

And with that, he straightened and stepped back. Seconds later, she was collared by a group of ice dancers who wanted their picture taken with her and Hojo, so they dragged her back to her skating partner, who was still talking to the snowboarders. "There you are!" he greeted, glancing over her shoulder at the tall youkai. "Everything okay?"

Not trusting her voice, Kagome simply nodded, and Hojo accepted her answer with an amiable shrug.

As the evening wore on, she continued to circulate, taking pictures and having her picture taken, but more an more, she was conscious of her pale shadow. Sesshoumaru's watchfulness was at once proprietary and patient, and while she didn't feel rushed, she was slowly being consumed by curiosity. _What does he want to talk about? _

Hojo noticed her growing restlessness and drew her aside. "Is the excitement finally wearing off? We can go if you're tired."

"I... erm... you see...."

Before she could explain Sesshoumaru's arrangement, they were mobbed by their delegation's speed skaters. "Oi, you two have been hard to track down!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"That's because you're trying to use your nose instead of your eyes," Naraku chided.

"Yeah... so?"

Hojo chuckled and said, "We've been all over the place tonight."

"No kidding," huffed the hanyou.

"He's been leading us in circles for over an hour," remarked Bankotsu, rolling his eyes.

Kagome giggled softly and asked, "Where's Kouga?"

"Left early," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in concern. "Wasn't he feeling well?"

"Keh... he came down with a sudden case of the gentlemanlies and escorted some demonesses back to the Village."

"The redheaded she-wolf was giving him the eye," Jakotsu opined.

With a gasp, Kagome said, "Nooo... Ayame? Oh, wow... they'd be _so cute_ together!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," groused Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. "Anyhow... Bankotsu here wants a mugshot with his future coach... so make with the pictures already!"

"More photos?" she groaned, only half joking.

"Don't tell me you wore out your smile already?" Bankotsu protested, pulling her into formation.

"I saved a _few_ for you guys," she promised.

They cooked up several poses, each cornier than the last, and by the end, Kagome was laughing so hard, her smiles were honest ones. Inuyasha even waved his brother over so Naraku could snap some pictures of Kagome with the Taishou brothers. According to the hanyou, they were 'for posterity'.

When they were satisfied with their take, the speed skaters bid their adieus and hauled Hojo onto their shoulders before clearing out. Kagome watched helplessly as they basically kidnapped her partner, who managed to twist around and lift a hand in a harried wave.

"That wasn't very subtle," she remarked to the only one who'd remained behind.

"No," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Ready?"

She glanced up with a tentative smile. "Yes."

* * *

Once Sesshoumaru had her outside, silence stretched between them, but she didn't seem to mind the lack of small talk. He took Kagome's hand and led her towards the flight point, and when they rounded the corner and entered the small courtyard set aside for the use of youkai, he drew her into an alcove. Assuring himself that they hadn't been followed, he took advantage of their first private moment to run his fingers through what remained of her hair. "You cut it," he murmured.

She closed her eyes and smiled as he continued to pet the soft waves. "Are you sorry I did?" she inquired.

"No," he replied earnestly. "But... why?"

Kagome peered up at him from under her lashes. "I've been telling reporters that it was a whim."

"Was it?"

"Nooo," she allowed before continuing, "and _some_ people have speculated that it was a bid for attention."

His hand stilled, and his eyes gleamed. "Whose?"

With a secretive little smile, Kagome asked, "What did you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru?"

The time for declarations had arrived, and he cast about for something suitably momentous to say. She studies his face, her eyes soft... hopeful, and the tip of his tongue flicked across his lip, unconsciously searching for a taste that had been haunting him since the Opening Ceremonies. "I want...."

And no more words came. _False start.... damn._

When the pause moved from pregnant to awkward, Kagome gently prompted, "What do you want?"

Mercifully, he knew the answer to that one. "You."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru's brows drew together in consternation. He hadn't given the whys and wherefores much thought. Trying valiantly to hide the uncertainty that crouched precariously close to his hopes, he asked, "It's not enough that I _do_?"

"Would _you_ be satisfied with such simplistic reasoning?" she asked.

"_Yes_," he breathed, relieved that she understood. Too late, he realized her question had been rhetorical. The only saving grace in this wreckage of a proposal was the fact that his brother wasn't around to witness his humiliation. Or worse... his father.

Kagome was looking at him curiously, and something clicked. "You're serious?"

"Completely."

With a nonplussed expression, she explained, "I meant no offense, Sesshoumaru. I _always_ ask why a gentleman is interested. It's the most straightforward way to find out their expectations."

"You've had many suitors?" he asked, displeased by the thought.

"Plenty of wannabes," Kagome glibly replied. "Their reasons for asking me out are usually pretty awful... or just plain sad."

"For instance?"

She ticked off examples on her fingers, growing more incensed with each new item. "It's always the same. They say I'm perfect, an angel, a dream come true, a vision of loveliness. I awe them, inspire them, inflame them, complete them. I'm beautiful, famous, and—Hojo's personal favorite—_flexible_." She shuddered a little at that one, then added, "I've also been told that I have good child-bearing hips, and it's my _duty_ to reproduce in the hopes that I'll bring more little reiki-users into the world."

Sesshoumaru balked at this unforeseen obstruction. "If you were to mate a youkai, _none_ of your offspring would possess your spiritual abilities," he stated gravely.

She nodded and replied, "Even if I married a human, there are no guarantees. The aptitude often skips a generation or two."

"To continue the line, you must find a human match," he stated in a flat voice.

Kagome huffed softly. "Let me ask you this, Sesshoumaru. Are you expected to settle down with a demoness so that you can continue _your_ family's line with a passel of purebred inu-youkai?"

He snorted softly and truthfully answered, "There is no pressure to do so. I am free to choose."

"Same here," she replied with a smile. "Where suitors are concerned, I form my opinions on an individual basis."

Slowly, he relaxed and inclined his head. "Good."

"Good," she echoed softly.

Deciding _now_ might be a good time to impress the young woman with his prowess as a potential, he said, "You said before that skating is as close as you can get to flying."

She laughed softly and replied, "And you said you could get me closer."

"I was serious _then_, too." As comprehension dawned on her face, he leaned down to whisper, "Come with me?"

"I'd _love_ to!" she quickly answered.

Much more comfortable now that he was back in control of the situation, Sesshoumaru guided Kagome out into the center of the courtyard and took up a position behind her. Stooping slightly, he looped his arms around her waist and spoke into her ear. "Slowly at first."

She held her breath and nodded.

Gathering his youki, he gave it substance, and a shimmering cloud formed beneath their feet, lifting them from the concrete. As he took them above the level of trees, then buildings, he savored her soft gasp and the way she leaned trustingly into him. Her heart's racing made his blood sing, and he turned his face to graze her neck with his sensitive nose, appreciating the way happiness lent heady notes to an already pleasing scent.

"We're _really_ flying!" she declared with obvious delight.

"Hnn."

"Can we go faster?"

In answer, he gradually increased their speed until they were skimming through the starry sky towards the mountains, and to his amusement, she stretched her arms wide. For a moment, he thought she was trying to emulate a bird, but then she moved, and he recognized the graceful lines she was creating. Sesshoumaru adjusted his hold on her waist and she arched her back, drawing her arms up in a position her remembered from her short program. When he shifted to give her more room, she flowed through more elements of her routine, adding a graceful arabesque to her impromptu ballet. _Flying on the ice... and skating across the sky. _

They reached the forested slopes designated for youkai use, and Sesshoumaru slowed, circling so that Kagome could see the lights of the city in the distance. "This is _amazing_," she murmured. Then, she whirled in his grasp and threw her arms around his neck, clinging tightly. "Every time I skate... _this_ is what I'll remember! Thank you so much!"

Without a word, he tucked her under his chin and basked. Though his plans involved something more _mutual_, he'd left his mark on her performances. It was something, but he wanted _everything_. Kagome shivered slightly, and with a jolt, he realized just how exposed they were at this elevation. "You're cold," he murmured, his words an apology.

"A little," she admitted.

Light burst around them as he summoned up a brilliant sphere of youki. Kagome drew back, her hands resting lightly against his chest as she peered at the shelter he'd provided. He liked having her here... in the center of his protection. _Will she want to stay?_

"I've never seen _anything_ like this before!" she announced. "Not even in Kaede's books!"

"Few have," he replied, preening a little in the face of her astonishment.

Before long, Kagome cleared her throat and straightforwardly met his gaze. "Hojo and I have already decided to compete in the next Olympics."

The change in subject took him aback, but Sesshoumaru slowly nodded and said, "Father is urging our team to set our sights on the next Games."

"So... I guess I'll be seeing you again in four more years?" she ventured.

Patience was all well and good, but a four year delay was unacceptable. "That's not what I had in mind," he said with a small frown.

"What _do_ you have in mind?" she challenged lightly.

Sesshoumaru returned to the gentle stroking of her hair. "I need to repeat it?"

"You haven't been very forthcoming," Kagome pointed out. "At the moment, all I know for certain is that you 'want' me." He nodded calmly, so she prodded, "And what would you do with me once you had me?"

Another simple question. "Keep you."

"For how long?" she asked cautiously.

"Ever."

She lapsed into a thoughtful silence, and he pulled her close, waiting with waning patience for her answer. _One word. Yes or no. All or nothing. _Kagome relaxed against him, and he continued to play with her hair. In the ambient glow of his youki sphere, the glossy locks shone blue-black—so different from his own. It was a shame that she'd cut it. _Hnn. _He gently grazing her scalp with the tips of his claws. _That's worth remembering. She cut it for __me__... something she's obviously never done for any __other__ potential._

Kagome hummed softly and said, "That's enough." Stunned by the unforeseen rejection, he slowly withdrew his hand, but she reached up and caught it, tangling her fingers with his. "No," she gently chided. "I mean... it's enough that you want me. I think that's a very good place to start."

Triumph sweeter than any he had known thus far at these Games sent his youki into a wild flare. There was no hiding his jubilation from a reiki-user, especially one of Kagome's caliber, so he didn't even try. _Let her know. I __want__ her to know. _Wildness simmered just under the surface, and her heartbeat skipped and skittered until it was flying along with his. And then, Sesshoumaru discovered that he wasn't the only one who could communicate without words. Certain that the shine in Kagome's eyes held an invitation, which he willingly accepted... with a kiss.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**End Notes: **Each of the seven chapters of this story has followed the prompts of the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest's **Spectrum Challenge**. This last one was for **Violet**, and it was posted on Wednesday, March 24, 2010. 3,654 words. Be sure to check my profile page for links to FanArt... because there is some!


End file.
